Uncles and Hanyous
by TheRealInuyasha
Summary: What happens when her uncle goes down the well with her? Inu/Kag OC/OC
1. prologue

This is my baby, intro to my OC, what now

Disclaimer: I don't my friend Inuyasha, do I have to say this every chapter?

OC: Simon

looks like: brown-eyed human Inuyasha

OC: Houseki

looks like: a female inuyasha

A "normal" day with Inuyasha and co. Is about to be turned upside-down.

"Sit."

"Lecher."

" We're going to take a bath, follow us and you're dead" Said a mad Kogome " and make sure they don't follow us Shippo."

When they left " You want to come with me Inuyasha? "

" No, but they will make you pay monk."

" Whatever."

at the springs

He couldn't help it, he grabed the butt closest to him, but it wasn't Songo who yelled.

with Inuyasha

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

He heard Kogome scream and next second he was running to the hot springs.

What he saw, he didn't like. Miroku had his hand on Kogome's butt.

" You are so dead, but first I'll let the girls have at you."

1 hr. later

When Miroku walked in all beat up he knew Inuyasha would make him pay dearly.

"Don't totally kill him, and I'm going home for mom's b-day."

"OK"

near Tokyo Airport

" I need to admit it, I'm lost."

"Excuse me sir, where's the Higurashi shrine?"


	2. Uncle Simon

Sorry about the wait, I can't tell you why it took so long, though.

"Life is a fanfiction, and God is the author."(Me, 3/8/09)

Disclaimer: All you crazy people, Inuyasha is only Kagome's, no one else's.

When she got home she was disappointed to find that her family wasn't there to greet her when she got home. Without anyone there she was able to think clearly for the first time in a long while.

"At least I didn't have to sitting him. Well, at least Sango won't let Inuyasha totally kill him, but if he does anything to Shippo, I'll have to sit him."

At that very moment the doorbell rang, Hojo had come over to ask for a date, again! Didn't he know she never liked him like that?

"Higurashi, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date this Friday."

"Hojo, stop asking me on dates!"  
"Is there a reason?"

" Yes, I have a boyfriend." She automatically thought of Inuyasha.

"Well, I'll see you later then."

Kagome felt a little bad for Hojo, because he had no idea about the well or the Feudal Era, or anything. But when the doorbell rang again, she got mad.

" I told you no, and I mean it Hojo!"

" I'm not him, but would Hojo be the sad boy that I saw a few moments ago?"

She cracked open the door when she heard the unfamiliar voice, and she gasped when she saw the man who had spoken. The first thing she noticed is that he was really tall, and the next thing she noticed is that if not for his eyes and his hair, he would look just like a human Inuyasha.

"Well, are you just going to let your uncle stay outside?"

"Uncle?"

"Yes, though I understand if you don't remember me, you _were_ only 3 years old."

"Well, if that's really the case, you can make yourself some food or watch TV, but I'm going to sleep."  
"Have fun, oh hey, do you have ramen?"  
"Yes, now wait there for my family." He even has the same tastes. No, don't start, ah, too late.

She then went up to her room where she could safely think about her inu-hanyou.

_2 hours later_

He had been lightly dozing on the couch, when the door suddenly slammed opened. The sound startled him so much, he jumped 2 feet into the air and the first glimpse that the Higurashi family got of Uncle Simon was of him, on the couch, sporting a huge bump on his head and, beside him, the lamp on the floor, and this is what he heard.

"Oh my goodness, my lamp!"

"Demon!"

"Who is this mom?"

Then he realized that he was kind of dizzy and that his eyesight was turning black and then he fell down, unconscious, on the floor.

_Later_

When he had regained consciousness, he noticed three things: he was and on the couch again, there were faces looking at him, and there was a cat using his head as a pillow.

"Ugh…where am I?"

"First of all, why didn't you call to tell us you where coming?"

"I guess the surprise is ruined then, I came to Japan to celebrate your mom's birthday and I now own the ramen factory, so I decided to start a new life here in Tokyo."  
At that moment Kagome came down the stairs and the little boy that Simon guessed was Sota pulled her off to the side.

"Sis, he looks like Inuyasha doesn't he?"

Yeah, so?"

Despite the fact that they were whispering, he easily heard them.

'I'll have to see how they know about Inuyasha.'

Over the course of the afternoon they celebrated Mrs. Higurashi's birthday, but Simon got drunk and passed out on the couch and he had a feeling his face would be drawn on in the morning.

In the morning

He woke up to the sight of his niece running into the well house, so he decided to follow her before his brain decided he needed more sleep. He followed, and saw her jump into the well, but she wasn't there, so he jumped in afterward. The moment he did, he was engulfed in a red light, and then he blanked out.

A/N: (in scary/demonic voice) Review if you want to live

TRI

:


	3. Naraku

I'm trying to update more often. So tell me if you like my idea or how pissed off you are or whatever, I just want reviews, I'll _almost_ accept flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

When Simon awoke, he saw his niece and a silver-haired, golden-eyed man with dog-ears on his head. He thought that he recognized the man, and he was wondering whom the man when he remembered that he was here to look after his niece. Before he could alert Kagome to his presence, she started talking.

"Inuyasha, you had something to tell me?"

"Yes I did Kagome, I need to tell you that I…" He then started to sniff the air. "There's someone in the well that kind of smells like you."

Simon then knew what it was like to feel fear when Kagome looked down, saw him, and shot him a glare that would have scared death itself. Needless to say, he was afraid that his life would end before he even fell in love.

"Tell me how you got though the well before I kill you."

"Help me out of the well first." When he was safely out of the well he proceeded to tell the duo about how he got through the well.

"It all started when I was five, I was living with Kagome's family and I had just came back from a horrible first day of school, when I noticed the well house. Now, I was told to stay away from there, but being five, I didn't listen. So I went to look at the well, but I tripped and fell into the well. I tried to grab the edge, but I wasn't strong enough to hold on, so I started falling and I thought I would die, but when I fell a green light surrounded me, and when it disappeared I wasn't in the well house anymore. When I got out of the well, I was immediately drawn to the only other thing I recognized, the Goshinboku. When I got there I saw a boy pinned to the tree. I, since he couldn't hear me, started to talk about my problems in school. When I was done, I went back to the well and ended up back in the well house. For about 2 more years I went there to talk about my problems. Then, on my 8th birthday something happened in this era and next thing I know I'm 15 and going to America. A couple days ago I found a book that gave me information that told me that a spiritual power I have in my body, which also sent me though the well, is called shikigami. I came though the well so I might be able to find out what caused me to lose my memory, you coming here too just gives me another reason to be here."

While he was talking a man wearing monk robes, a woman with a huge boomerang, a little kid with a bushy tail and a two-tailed cat walked over to his niece and Inuyasha.

"Oh, hey Simon, these are my friends. You've already met Inuyasha, this monk here is Miroku, the demon slayer Sango and her demon cat Kirara and this little guy is the kitsune youkai Shippo. And guys, this is my Uncle Simon."

After they talked a bit, they headed off to find Naraku. Kagome asked if Simon wanted to stay at Kaede's, but he insisted that he should come with them so he could look after his niece. After walking for a little while, Naraku appeared before them and attacked Kagome saying,

"Once I kill you I'll steal your last jewel shard." But before he could make good on his threat, Simon jumped in with a sword that was made of energy and tried to slice him straight down the middle, but Naraku dodged and instead his right arm was sliced off and Naraku retreated into his miasma.

"Simon, how did you do that, are you hurt?" and "Damn him to hell." were said as they rushed over to the frightened girl and panting boy.

"Naraku's going to be really mad when he finds out what I took." Simon exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?"

"This." In his hand he held a half of the Shikon Jewel, the sun glinting off of his prize.

TRI: I apologize for the long wait and I'll update faster if you check out my third song-fic "There's Gotta be Somebody".

R&R( if you know what's good for you, one phrase: abyss of infinite chaos…)


	4. Attack

TRI: Haven't updated this in a while. Anyway, I was feeling invigorated…or was it inebriated? Plus I just saw Bickford Shmeckler's Cool Ideas again after 2 years, so I thought it would be a good idea to update this a little earlier than usual.

Inner-Demon: That, plus you're preparing yourself to play .Hack, again.

TRI: Yeah, that is a forever series. I will never sell them. I will give it its own sentence in my will and-

Inner-Demon: Get on with it!

TRI: Okay, no need to yell. Enjoy the story and get freaked out when I jam out on my MP3.

Disclaimer: I do not own our favorite hanyou, Inuyasha. But Kagome does.

"How'd you do that?" Kagome asked, still a little scared from Naraku's sudden appearance.

"Not sure, I just felt the jewel's power and wanted to take it from him. And next thing I know, my sword extended and cut the jewel in half."

Miroku started looking at the sword, apparently trying to figure out the secret behind it. But when he tried to touch it, it shocked him.

"Why did you sword shock Miroku, and while we're on the subject, why didn't you just cut the jewel's chain? We could've had the entire Shikon no Tama."

Sighing, Simon said, "He would've noticed if I did that, besides, I barely stole half the jewel. As to why it shocked Miroku, this sword is kind of picky about who touches it."

Simon then explained that the sword used to be just an ancient hilt and it was a family heirloom. A little while before he had to leave for America, he was walking past the family storehouse and felt a strange power calling out to him. Being naturally curious, he went to see what was going on. In a box near the back was a sword hilt without the blade. Feeling the power coming from the sword hilt he picked it up and, to his surprise, a blade sprung up out of the hilt. At first he thought of Star Wars and lightsabers, and then he realized how stupid that was. After experimenting he found that he could easily deactivate it. (Though he still had no idea he could control the blade length or why the sword had reacted to him.) He then put it in his bag and got in the car that would take him away from his home for the next few years.

With that taken care of, the group decided to visit a village that was located a short distance away. ..at first, anyway. The village was actually farther away than they had first thought, so instead they made camp in a nearby forest.

_Next Day_

Simon, still used to waking up early from his high school days, woke up first. For a moment he was confused, and then he remembered what had happened the day before. After deciding to just lay there and do nothing until the others woke up, he turned around to watch his favorite, and only, niece.

Kagome looked so carefree, with Shippo snuggled against her; they looked like a mom and her kid, the only thing missing was the father. Then he noticed Inuyasha watching Kagome out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, that takes care of that," Simon said to himself. "But I'll have to ask him a few questions about his intentions."

Inuyasha had been so focused on Kagome that he hadn't even noticed Simon was behind him until it was too late. In one swift motion, Simon tied the hanyou up in a rope that was made from his shikigami powers and dragged him away from camp. Needless to say, he was not happy being kidnapped.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up. I need to have a word with you." Deciding that this random clearing was as good as any other, He stopped and sat down in front of Inuyasha.

"You're starting to weird me out, why did you bring me here?"

"Listen, I like you, but I see the way you look at my niece. Normally the father or older brother would do this, but since I'm the only person that can, I want you to tell me what you intend for Kagome."

"And what if I don't want to?" He said with a scoff.

"Then I'll keep you tied up here where no one will find you until you answer me. And don't even start about how Kirara can sniff you out. I can easily erect a barrier that even Kagome won't be able to penetrate. For all intents and purposes, this piece of land won't even exist."

With a sigh, Inuyasha started to speak. "Fine, I'll tell you. After we finally kill Naraku, I'm going to tell Kagome that I love her, and if she rejects me, that'll be the end of it. But if she feels the same, I intend to ask her to be my mate, and if that's too fast for her, I'll just settle for dating her until she is ready. That is what they call it, right? When a boy starts courting a girl with the intention of getting married and having children."

"Well, yes. But nowadays it doesn't always end like that. But I'm happy with your answer, for now at least. Just so you know, I'll be watching you, so don't try anything."

"Whatever, just untie me. And if you tell anyone what I just told you, the biggest piece of you that they'll find is a finger."

"Wow, you are violent. Don't worry about it, I wouldn't dream of blabbing. Besides Kagome would kill me if she ever found out that I kidnapped you."

With that said, Simon released the power binding Inuyasha and they walked back to camp. Luckily, they were spared any awkward questions because the rest of the group was still asleep. The two males then set to work waking them up.

After an hour or two of walking, Inuyasha caught sight of the village. After hearing how close they were to a resting place, the group picked up speed, obviously hoping that they would find a lead on Naraku, or his heart.

When they had finally reached the village, though, they were denied entrance. When they asked the village guard why they had been denied rest, he said that a mysterious youkai had started stealing their crop about two months before. They were barely feeding themselves as it was, much less guests. But, they then learned, the real reason was that one of the farmers had caught a glimpse of the youkai, and Inuyasha looked extraordinarily similar to the thief.

Resigning themselves to another night of sleeping outside, the group started setting up camp. But Simon stopped when he sensed an unfamiliar youki nearing the camp. This particular youkai seemed able to hide its presence; Simon had barely even managed to sense its presence.

After telling the group that he had to go pee, he started concentrating on the youki in order to pinpoint its location. But even then, it was hard. After a few frantic seconds of searching, he gave up and decided that even if they were attacked, they could handle it. Just as he was turning to go back to camp, he felt an enormous spike in youki coming from right behind him! But when he turned to see who it was, he was attacked!

TRI: What did you think, I feel more confident in this chapter than the previous chapters, and I'm sure that you'll agree. (And for those who were wondering, I was kidding about being inebriated.)

TRI: Actually, I was thinking of making a songfic for each of my songs, but that wouldn't be done until I am 79 years old. And try to guess where I got the idea for Inuyasha's threat.

P.S. It's easy.

R&R (Though it seems like you guys are ignoring the second R. You fellow authors know that you do a little better with reviews to lift your spirits.)


	5. Houseki

TRI: I am content. Well, except for the part that I only have 34 views for "Simon's Travel Log". I know why, it's because I didn't link it to a particular anime/manga, like Inuyasha. I just put it in crossover and did nothing else. When I first did that, I never expected a lot of hits, but 34 doesn't feel like enough. I understand if you don't, but if you would check out the before mentioned fanfic, I would be very happy. If you do, you won't be disappointed.

Anyway, on with the story. (I would like to thank William War for reviewing one of my stories. Goodness knows I don't get a lot, so thank you William War)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Well, attacked wasn't quite the right word. It was more like Simon was glomped so hard he fell down.

"Simon! It's been so long, where have you been?"

The owner of the voice was a girl, about a year younger than him, and she looked extraordinarily like Inuyasha. The really strange part was that, other than the fact that she knew his name, Simon had a weird feeling than he knew her from long ago.

"Hey, Simon, answer me! Oh crap, I must've hugged him too hard again. Damnit, it's been years since we've last seen each other, and the first thing I do is knock him unconscious."

"Itai! Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, who am I? I'm Houseki, don't you remember me?"

"No, I don't. And if you wouldn't mind, could you get of off me?"

Just then, Sango and Miroku burst in. Of course, Miroku misinterpreted the situation and made things worse.

"Good going, Simon! I didn't know you had it in you. Though I would've thought that you were the type to go for a human."

Blushing furiously, (I'd probably be better off by just saying that he was embarrassed) Simon averted his eyes. Houseki, on the other hand, seemed ecstatic.

"You thought we were together? I know that back then people thought we looked good together, but this is the first time that anyone said that we _were_ together."

"What the heck are you talking about? And what do you mean by "back then"? You mean we've meet each other before?"

"You mean you've forgotten, Simon? How is that possible? We've made so many good memories together. I'll just have to tell you about it, then."

"If your story's going to be long, we might as well go back to camp. I need to rest my head; it got really banged up, by you!"

"Sorry about that, I got so excited I lost control."

The walk back to camp was silent, but when they got back to camp, all hell broke loose. The moment that Houseki saw Inuyasha, she ran over and hugged him. Needless to say, Inuyasha was confused and a little pissed.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Now is that anyway to talk to your ane?"

"Nani?"

"You heard me. I'm your big sister, get used to it."

"You're delusional."

"No, I'm not. Now invite your sister to sit down, I'm tired."

Without waiting for the invitation, she sat down on the log that Simon had just sat down on.

"So, Simon, do you know her?"

"She says I do, but I don't."

"You should, we knew each for 7 years."

"Wait a minute, 7 years? Starting when?"

"Well, you told me that we met on your 8th birthday."

At that moment, Kagome spoke up. "Simon, you said that you couldn't remember anything between your 8th birthday and your trip to America. Could that have anything to do with her?"

"Whew! I know I shouldn't feel happy that you have amnesia, but I am. At least you didn't just forget me. Actually, what's America?

"America is a country across the sea. Or at least it will be, I'm not sure what year this is."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. I'm getting sleepy, so we'll have to continue this conversation in the morning. Good night everybody."

"Good night Simon."

"You know, it's kind of mean saying good night to me, but not your brother."

"Sweet dreams, imouto."

"That might've been even worse. Night."

TRI: Well, there you are. I'm going to go think about today's new South Park. It was funny.

R&R


	6. Sesshomaru

TRI: Here we are again. I decided to get off my lazy ass and write this to celebrate Inner-Demon getting out of incarceration.

Inner-Demon: You're the one who put me in there!

TRI: Well then, you shouldn't have bit me!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that would make me a rich person.

**START CHAPTER**

Simon woke up and saw that Houseki had snuggled up to him while he was asleep. He also noticed that her arms were wrapped around his neck, which didn't really bother him. He supposed it had to do with muscle memory, maybe they had slept lke this in the past, since his mind didn't remember anything of Houseki before yesterday. That, or he was too drowsy to care.

He would've gotten up then, but Houseki looked so peaceful, sleeping next to him, that he decided to go back to sleep until she woke up.

_some time later_

Simon was woken up by somebody yelling at him to "Get your ass up and come with us!" As he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that there were a bunch of spears pointed at him. The second thing he noticed is that the others were surrounded by more people, some of who he felt he had seen before, who were also holding spears.

That was when he realized who those people were.

"Why have you villagers turned against us?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb! You told us you knew nothing about the thief that's been stealing our crops, and yet I saw her sleeping right next to you! We never should have trusted you."

"Now, I can explain-" Simon started to say.

"Then explain."

Simon's attempt to explain what was going on was interrupted by a familiar face.

"Inuyasha, why don't you just kill these ningen?"

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"This Sesshomaru smelled Houseki, so this Sesshomaru decided to stop by." He replied.

"Wait! You knew I had a sister? Why didn't you-"

"I remember you!" Simon interrupted.

Sesshomaru normally cool expression cracked and he paled a little. "Y-you? What are you doing here?"

"Have you no shame? What a poor excuse for a priest you are." One of the villagers said.

Next thing they knew, Sesshomaru was standing over the villager and was flexing his claws.

"You dare insult somebody like him? You must not care about your life, human."

"What the hell is going on Sesshomaru? First you act scared of him, then you defend him."

"This Sesshomaru is not scared of anything."

"Didn't look that way to me. I never thought I'd see you looking like that." Inuyasha smirked.

"So, how do you know my uncle?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru didn't look like he was going to answer, so Simon spoke up.

"Well…I saw him one day when I was seven. He tried to drive me away from the Goshinboku and I got so mad at him, I hit him with a ball of energy. I think I hurt his pride more than anything else." Simon said as he dodged a spear that was thrown at him.

"Did you completely forget about us?" The villager who threw the spear asked.

"Yes, and this Sesshomaru-"

"Stop referring to yourself in the third person! It's so fucking conceited." Simon yelled.

"Why should this Sesshomaru listen to you?"

"Hey! We've captured you; don't ignore us!" Another villager said.

_a couple of minutes later_

As Simon straightened up, Kagome gave him a scathing look while the last villager hit the ground.

"What? They were starting to annoy me."

"You didn't need to knock them out, though."

"Well…They wouldn't shut up. It's pretty rude to interrupt somebody else's conversation."

Miroku, who had stayed silent until then, said, "Well...This was an interesting experience, but we should get going now. We need to find Naraku before he comes after us again."

Bye big brother!" Houseki yelled.

Sesshomaru waved good bye to his little sister, then went to get Rin and Ah-Un.

"I don't get it. Sesshomaru acts like he hates my guts, but he actually seems to care about you." Inuyasha said to Houseki.

Simon leaned in and said, "Older brothers always tend to be kinder and gentler when it comes to their little sisters."

With nothing else to say, Sango, Miroku, Simon, and Shippo climbed on top of Kirara and took off while Inuyasha, with Kagome on his back, and Houseki took off running.

**END CHAPTER**

TRI: I know, it's a short chapter. I got a mini bout of writer's block while I was writing this, but I couldn't seem to put writing this on hold.

R&R


End file.
